


Duomo

by Silverleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, leoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverleaf/pseuds/Silverleaf
Summary: Fanart created for Lande di Fandom's Greatest Scavenger Hunt 2017. Prompt 14, DuomoTeam: Pretty Little Puppies ^o^/ yay!





	Duomo

[Click HERE to see the artwork :)](https://thesilverleaf.deviantart.com/art/Duomo-714216796?ga_submit_new=10%3A1510250204)

Leo and Cody are two amazing original character created by [Tabata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata) and [Lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan) from their "[Leoverse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541)" Go read it all! Go now!!  
Thank you guys for letting me borrow them ^^


End file.
